FateOdd Couple
by DapperDalton
Summary: (One Shot) Rin and Luvia have never gotten along, especially once they both met and started competing for Shirou. This of course, is not what Zelretch wants at all for his two future apprentices. So he does the only thing he can think of, and puts the somewhere they'll learn to get along. The fact that it's an island filled entirely with lesbians, is purely for his own amusement.


I was looking through a list of good yuri anime to watch when I found Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid. It was… interesting. On one hand, I liked the whole idea of circumstances forcing people to work together. On the other, so much fan service. It did however lead me to this idea. It'll likely stay a one shot, but it might grow to be more if there's any demand for it.

* * *

Waves lapped quietly against the shore of the tropical island, as the calls of birds could be heard in the air. The wind stirred the jungle past the beach, the single mountain at the islands center standing like an imposing sentinel. The scene was peaceful, tranquil, a glimpse at what one could call paradise. The only thing that disturbed that beauty of the scene were the two unconscious girls, lying on the beach with an envelope between the two of them.

The first of the two girls stirred, slowly picking herself up and rubbing her head. Sand fell from her wavy black hair, tied into twin ponytails with red ribbons. Her features scrunched up into an expression of discomfort as she stretched, grumbling. Aqua blue eyes blinked open once, then twice, before she brought her hands to her face to rub them. As she opened them again and looked around, she jumped up in a panic. Her hands quickly roamed around her red sweater, black skirt, thigh high stockings, and finally her leather shoes. She sighed in relief after checking that everything was in place, and looked over to the other girl and the envelope. Bending over to pick the envelope up, she continued over and nudged the other girl with her foot. "Get up Luvia, this isn't the time to be a lazy brat."

Luvia groaned and rolled onto her back in the sand, her blond ringlets splayed out around her, two blue ribbons going out from the sides of her her head. Her eyelids slowly cracked open, revealing the hazel brown irises beneath. She looked up at Rin and blinked bleakly a few times, before sitting up. Looking down at her blue and white dress and white boots, she reached down to dust sand off. The black haired girl planted her hand into her face as the blond looked out at the ocean, before looking around. Panic quickly found its way onto her features as she got up, pointing a finger at the other girl. "What did you do Rin?! Where are we!"

"I didn't do anything! I'm just as confused at to what happened as you!" Rin growled, putting a hand on her hip as she glared at Luvia. Luvia crossed her arms and returned the glare, causing a staring match to ensue. The two held it for a minute before they both turned away with a hmph. Rin glanced at the envelope in her hand and quirked an eyebrow, starting to open it. Luvia turned at the sound, moving over to her and looking over her shoulder.

Fixing her with a small glare, Rin sighed and held the front of the envelope up so Luvia could see it. Printed on the front was 'To Rin Tohsaka and Luviagelita Edelfelt. From Zelretch.' A small groan escaped her lips as she put a palm to her forehead, shaking her head. As Rin finished opening the envelope and started reading the paper inside, she felt around her person to make sure everything was where it should be.

"Rin, Luvia. I must make it abundantly clear that I am both terribly disappointed and incredibly proud in the two of you. You can surely imagine the expression on my face when I got into contact with Ruby and Sapphire. Managing to drive the Kaleidosticks to leave you before even managed to collect a single card is more than even I expected. I am an honest man, and acknowledge that even though you dragged two children into the situation, despite their apparent connection to all of this, you've done admirably in attempting to finish the mission and everything that came afterwards.

However, as far as all the information I've gathered goes, your rivalry has only gotten worse. An extensive investigation on my part has pinpointed the source to be of course, Shirou Emiya. That boy is a woman magnet no matter the world, and as such, I have come to what seems to me to be both the most entertaining and effective solution. You both have been sent to… another world to solve your differences?!

The island you find yourselves on is simply called Mermaid Island, and is next to impossible to get off of. You will have to figure out your goal on your own, as I have paid very little attention to this world beyond glances that only ever result in… breasts? I will bring you two back home once I've been convinced that you've managed to find a way to work together. P.s. Don't worry, I'm making sure everyone will be perfectly fine while you are gone. P.s.s. You don't have to worry about hiding your magecraft, just claim it as part or your part of your powers. P.s.s.s. This important so remember this, you two are both Extars and Liberators at the same time, so tell people that if anyone asks. P.s.s.s.s. A side effect of sending you two to that world and giving you those powers is that your both now… bisexual?!"

Rin's grip on the letter slowly faltered, letting it fall onto the sand below as she stared with a horrified expression at nothing. Luvia's expression was similar as her eyes locked onto the fallen letter, her mouth slightly agape. A few minutes passed as their minds tried to come to terms with all the news the letter contained. Eventually, they both tilted their heads back and clamped their heads onto the sides of their heads, their screams of fury causing the birds to flee their nests. "ZEEEEEEELREEEEEEETCH!"

* * *

At the center of the island stood a castle. Inside a communications room of that castle, girls worked hard scanning the island, maintaining strict surveillance. Blue terminals provided overlays of various parts of the island, markers displayed on them with lists beside scrolling slowly along. At each terminal was a girl doing her duty by surveying the island. At one such terminal, a brown haired girl turned away from her monitor as two new markers appeared. She motioned toward a girl in a different uniform, with black hair and glasses. "Commandeur, the two unknowns have started moving east."

"We need to test them. Send in the nearest richters." The richter nodded and started typing onto the touch screen in front of her, shifting some windows as they appeared. Two new markers appeared in the jungle a bit away from the other markers, names appearing above them, Ohashi and Eguchi. The Commandeur sighed and shook her head as the richter started opening communications. "Are those two really out gathering fruit again?"

* * *

A rock went sailing as Rin angrily kicked it, grumbling to herself as she marched down the beach. Luvia stared bitterly at the ocean, sighing as she glanced over at Rin. She returned her eyes to the ocean as they continued their search for any sign of civilization. Rin continued her angry assault on anything in her way, whether it be small rocks, shells, bits of driftwood, or live crabs. After a bit, Luvia turned to level a glare at Rin. "You know, we wouldn't be in this mess if you had given up your foolish pursuit of Shirou."

Rin wheeled on Luvia, her face growing red as she growled, her hands forming fists at her sides. She started advancing on her, the air quickly growing thick with tension. A scowl formed on Luvia's face as she planted her hands on her hips, matching Rin's expression. "You're trying to claim this as MY FAULT?! You're the pompous brat who kept trying to seduce him, instead of letting him naturally choose the better choice. Me!"

"Better choice! What would such a gentlemen want with a savage barbarian such as yourself? You're merely deluding yourself, we both know which he prefers out of the two of us." Luvia sneered as Rin advanced until she was a hair away from their noses touching. The two maintained those pose, an air of anger and hostility seeming to radiate off the two of them as they growled at each other. A pair of girls walked out of the forest, their conversation coming to a halt as they spotted the two.

"I'd hate to interrupt a lover's quarrel, but I'd rather this not take all day!" Rin and Luvia slowly turned from their mutual stare down to glare at the new arrivals. Both the girls were wearing the same outfit, a uniform of beige and tans, a long sleeved jacket with a cutout at the chest paired with a skirt that at best reached mid thigh, ankle high boots completing the outfit. One of the two girls was slender, a stick that barely managed to fill out any of the uniform. Her skin was tanned, making her teeth stand out even more obnoxiously as she mischievously smiled at them. Two blond bangs flanked each side of her face, with the rest of her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She winked one green eye at them before looking over at her companion. "Glad to finally have your attention, aren't we Ohashi?"

Ohashi quickly nodded, smiling brightly at the other girl as she held a basket in her hands. She was more than a head taller than the other girl, which put her a bit above Rin and Luvia in terms of height. An overall athletic build seemed to help her fill out the uniform much better than other companion. Her skin was pale and her large doe like brown eyes seemed far too innocent compared to the mischief her friend exuded. Her straight black hair hung long, all the way down to the small of her back. In her hands was a basket, the top covered with a white cloth. "Mhm! It's always nice to meet the newbloods. Especially the pairs, they're always interesting! Want some fruit? Me and Eguchi just got done picking a banana tree!"

Rin and Luvia quickly glanced at each other, their previous argument forgotten for the moment with the new situation in front of them. A mischievous imp and a gentle giant seemed like an odd pair, but they had seen weirder. What they needed at the moment was information, and they definitely could do worse for it than these two. Luvia stepped forward to start talking, but was interrupted as Eguchi wagged a finger at Ohashi, clicking her tongue. "Ohashi, you heard the Commandeur's orders. We gotta test them, not give them our fruit. Also, it's Eguchi and I, how many times do I gotta remind you?"

Ohashi frowned slightly at the admonishment, her expression suddenly looking like that of a puppy as she stared at her. "But Eguchi, they've just got here! We don't know if they're liberators, extars, if they've ever driven, or even if they know anything at all! What if we start testing them and neither of them is a liberator, or neither of them is an extar? Then there'd be no point!"

Eguchi looked away and rubbed the back of her neck, even as Ohashi edged closer, her bottom lip starting to tremble. Rin and Luvia looked at each other again, each with a quirked eyebrow. This had definitely taken an unexpected turn, and just brought up several confusing questions. They both silently cursed Zelretch for leaving out such apparently important information. Rin stepped forward to stand alongside Luvia and coughed into her fist, the two turning to look at her. "Could you two stop arguing and explain what's going on? What's a liberator, what's an extar, what test, and what does driving have to do with anything!?"

Giving Eguchi a smug look, Ohashi raised a finger to start explaining, before stopping and rubbing her chin in thought. Eguchi gave a smirk back at Ohashi, crossing her arms as she kept on thinking. After almost starting twice, she eventually sighed and waved a hand. "It's easier to show you. What's important to know is that I'm an extar, Eguchi is a liberator, and we're gonna achieve drive."

Luvia and Rin nodded, crossing their arms as they watched. Their faces immediately turned red, and they looked away as they realized what they were doing. Ohashi leaned forward towards Eguchi, the chasm of her cleavage becoming even more prominent as she set her basket down to the side. Smiling, Eguchi reached out and cupped her face, drawing her into a deep passionate kiss, their tongues becoming visible for split seconds as their lips came apart and back together. She reached her hands out and slipped them through the top gap in the uniform, quickly putting her hands to use as she groped and fondled her breasts through the uniform.

As the soft moans and squeals of pleasure started to trickle through the air from the two, Rin and Luvia tared at the ground, shifting uncomfortably. This whole situation was starting to get to them, and not in the way they prefered. Zelretch hadn't been lying when he said he had made them bisexual, seeing and hearing an attractive girl get that much attention was having quite the effect. Frowning and shaking her head, Luvia stepped forward and opened her mouth to speak, only to be cut off as Ohashi let out a loud moan of pleasure. As she tilted her head back, she started to glow, Eguchi stepping to the side as she started to fall forward. She landed in the girls arms as the light fully engulfed her, forcing Rin and Luvia to turn away .

Turning back, their eyes went wide and their mouths hung slightly open on their flustered faces. Ohashi had vanished, and in where she had been in Eguchi's arms now sat a large two-handed maul. It looked as if it were made entirely of wood, with either face of its head carved into the image of a boar. Smooth ridges went up and down its haft, looking to provide excellent grip for whoever was holding it. Grinning wide, Eguchi swung the thing around so it was resting on her shoulder. "Enjoy the demonstration? I know I enjoyed giving it. Now, you two do it so we can get this test started."

Blinking rapidly, their faces growing even redder as what she had just asked them to do registered. They glanced at each other and then shook their heads no, crossing their arms and glaring at Eguchi. Rin spoke first, masking her embarrassment with an angry voice. "There is no way in Hell we're gonna do that. Do people on this island just have no sense of shame? Or is just you two who are so willing to ignore public decency?"

She blinked a few times, looking between Rin and Luvia with a quirked eyebrow. Her lips started to quiver, before she brought a hand to stifle her laughter. It wasn't long before she gave up all attempts to stifle it, planting the maul's head on the ground so that she could lean on the handle for support as she laughed. A small growl escaped from Luvia's throat as she tightened her grip on her arm, the embarrassment starting to fall of way in the face of anger. "Shame? Public decency? I know you two are new, but that had to have been one of the funniest things I've heard since coming here! That's just part of the way of life here, you get used to it quickly or you find yourself on the bottom of the food chain. Now, seriously, I gotta follow orders, so try and drive already. Otherwise, well, it'll be less of a test and more of a beating."

The two looked at each other, the silent communication both letting the other know they had the same idea. A small grin grew on both their faces as they turned back to look at Eguchi, their arms falling to their sides. She tilted her head at the two of them before Luvia laughed, bringing a hand to cover her mouth as she did so. "You're going to give us a beating? Darling, you might have a big hammer, but you're still a little girl. Why don't you bring us to this… Commandeur of yours, and we'll consider this business settled."

She stared at the two of them with an unreadable expression, before starting to laugh again, her forehead resting against the haft of the maul as she did so. Rin sighed and shook her head, shifting her feet slightly as she got ready for what she knew was coming. Eguchi settled down after a bit, shaking her head as she hefted the maul back up onto her shoulder. "I figured a girl with as pretty a dress as you would be smarter than that. Oh well, just means I won't feel as bad about this."

Faster than either of them had expected, Eguchi rocketed forward, the hammer swinging from the side towards Luvia. Instinct caused Luvia to throw herself backwards, the hammer going through the empty space where she had been just a moment ago as she rolled and sprung to her feet. The surprise caused Rin to move a second slower than they had planned as she pivoted on one foot, throwing her leg out in a spin kick. It left Eguchi with enough time to get the haft of her hammer in the way, even as the force of the kick sent her flying back, landing several feet away with a roll to her feet.

She stared at them in shock, her eyes shifting between the two of them as they started edging their way towards her sides. They squinted warily at her, not taking their eyes off of her as they moved. Eguchi eventually shook her head and growled low, rocketing forward again, this time towards Rin with the hammer coming from up high. Throwing herself to the side, she was sent tumbling as the force of the hammer striking the ground caused a small shockwave, throwing up a cloud of sand. Luvia lowered her hand let the spell disperse, charging forward towards the cloud as she no longer had a clear shot.

Picking herself up, Rin squinted as she looked around for Eguchi in the cloud. A whistling sound was all the warning she had to throw herself to the side as the hammer went soaring by so close that it pushed her hair out of the way. She rolled, jumping away even as the hammer came down in another blow from above. Landing on her hands, she flipped herself to her feet and spun around to face where Eguchi had been, only to have to dodge another blow from seemingly nowhere.

This dance continued, the cloud of sand getting renewed every time the hammer struck the earth. With the lack of clear vision, it left Rin with little option but to dodge and hope for an opening. As she got to her feet after another dive, several balls of hazy black energy tinged with red flew through the cloud to her left. She whipped her head that direction to spot Eguchi dodging around them, maneuvering her hammer to block others where she could.

Rin grinned and darted forward, her feet digging into the sand as she brought a fist back. Eguchi twisted her head to see her coming and moved, letting go with one hand to grab the punch. Flesh collided with flesh as her the two hit each other, a small shockwave causing the sand to be shoved away. Rin hissed at her hand getting caught, but kept her other hand moving, grabbing just below the head of the hammer to hold it still. Eguchi grimaced and started trying to shake her off or wrench it out of her grasp. "Let go!"

A smile grew on Rin's face as she tore her fist out of Eguchi's grasp and grabbed on with it, holding tight as Luvia came up from behind. Eguchi looked back towards her and panicked, jerking her hammer even harder in an attempt to dislodge Rin, who kept up holding her still. A satisfied smirk grew on Luvia's face as she got behind Eguchi, wrapping her arms around her stomach. In one violent heave, she flipped her over, the force of Luvia and Rin pulling separating the hammer from her hands. Limbs flailing, she shouted as Luvia completed the motion and suplexed her into the beach. Sand exploded outward from the force, a small crater forming around the two.

Luvia let go of Eguchi and got up, stretching with a smirk as she did so. Eguchi flopped onto her side, unconscious from the maneuver. Rin sighed and shook her head, spinning the hammer around in her hands as she inspected it. Walking over, Luvia started inspecting it as well, a small incantation escaping her lips as she ran her hand along the hammers head. "She was stronger and faster than expected, far beyond human levels. Not as fast as any of the kids mind you, but still… I'm not sensing any prana or od involved. Where in the Kaleidoscope did Zelretch send us where people reach these levels naturally?"

Rin shook her head and shrugged, flipping the hammer over and planting the head into the sand, leaning on it. "I'm fairly sure that isn't a natural process, just… somehow also not magecraft. Maybe it's something sci fi, or whatever they call it. It doesn't really matter how it works, just that we know that it does work, and it has some rather powerful effects. I'm going to try and figure out how to get this one back to human, you go search Eguchi for anything of use."

Luvia frowned and crossed her arms, tilting her head up to the side as she scoffed. "Why am I the one searching the unconscious girl? I'm the more diplomatic one here, you should be the one to search her. Besides, I haven't gotten my dress as nearly as dirty as you've managed to get your outfit."

Groaning, Rin looked down at her clothes, noticing the sand, dirt, and grime that now clinged to it. Shoving the hammer into Luvia's hands, she started trying to dust and smack the dirt off, grumbling on noticing any tears in the material. Giggling to herself, Luvia walked a bit away to look at the hammer again. She thrust her hand out in front out and shouted. "Alright Ohashi, come on out, we just wanna talk!"

Nothing happened, making Luvia scratch her head as she brought her hand back to stare at the hammer. She knocked her head against the fist a few times to see if that got a reaction, twisting it and making some motions with it. She tried pouring some prana into it, becoming surprised as the material refused to accept it into it. Shrugging, she laid it flat onto the ground and took a step back, crossing her arms as she started to think.

A few moments after being set down, the hammer started to glow. A small smirk of victory crossed her features as she took a more confident stance. The glow grew until it seemed the hammer was light, and then it shifted, taking on a human shape before fading away, leaving Ohashi lying in its place. With a groan, she sat up, rubbing her head and blinking as she looked around. "Eguchi? What's going on? Where's Eguchi?"

Luvia nodded behind her, where Rin had dragged Eguchi from the crater and was patting her down. Ohashi tried struggling to her feet, only to be forced back down as Luvia put her boot on her shoulder and pushed. She whimpered and looked up at her, causing Luvia to sigh as she reached up and pinched the bridge of her nose. "She's not dead, just unconscious. Getting suplexed tends to do that. Before you complain in any way, shape, or form, you're the ones who attacked us first. Now, I think we're entitled to a little information, don't you think?"

Watching her rapidly nod her head up and down, she felt a small bit of guilt well up in her core. This girl wasn't mean or rude by any stretch of the imagination, she hadn't even shown any ill will towards the two of them. Reaching down, she got a hold of one of her hands and hauled her to her feet, dusting her off a little before offering a small smile. "Now, that's better. Why don't we start from the beginning. What organization do you belong to?"

"Wärter… We're what amounts to… I guess a government around here? We enforce the rules, because if we prove that we're capable of being civilized, Govenor Akira says the watchers will let us leave!" Luvia quirked an eyebrow at that, glancing inland towards the mountain. Ohashi followed her eye and looked inland as well, gesturing towards it.

"Veste, the castle we use as a HQ and home is at the center of that mountain. Me and Eguchi like to take walks out here into the jungle though, it's kind of boring hanging around the castle all day… And we always manage to find some nice fresh fruit!" Ohashi walked over to where she set the basket down and picked it up, carrying it back over. Taking the white cloth off, she held the basket's worth of tropical fruits out for Luvia to see. Smiling and nodding along, she took note of what types of fruit apparently grew on the island.

"Glad to hear we won't be starving anytime soon here… Next question, why did you attack us? What exactly was that testing for?" Luvia smiled softly as Ohashi rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, kicking lightly at the sand. This girl really was cute at times, she could see why Eguchi teased her so much… Wait, she shouldn't be having these thoughts. Damn Zelretch, damn him to hell.

"Part of what all new people to the island have to go through is the test, to figure out how strong they are. Either way, we want them to come to Veste. If they're strong enough, we ask them if they want to join Wärter. You two will definitely get an invitation, considering you managed to beat me and Eguchi. We're B-class personal, which is two ranks below the highest… Are you alright?" Ohashi winced slightly as she finished explaining, watching Luvia smack herself upside the head. Rubbing the side of her head, she shook it and gestured with her hand.

"No, I'm not alright, but that's irrelevant. Does everyone on the island wind up… undergoing drive at some point or another? I assume Wärter makes them at some point or another, considering Eguchi tried to force us to." Luvia quirked an eyebrow at Ohashi as her eyes widened, her hands coming up to cover her mouth. "What? Why're you getting that look?"

"You two beat her… without undergoing drive? I uh… really don't know how they'll react to that. The only person I can think of who can do something like that is the Commandeur, and she trained a toooon to be able to do that. Her nickname is Zero Arm, specifically because she refuses to use an arm. Arms are what we call extars after they transform.… Oh, and yeah, everyone does, except the Commandeur as far as I know. If not during the test, then definitely during the Wedding."

"And what exactly is this… Wedding? I hope it's not an actual wedding, I doubt it would be legally binding anywhere but here." Luvia rubbed her chin in thought as Ohashi smiled and shook her head. This was definitely interesting… As far as she could tell, the two of them were probably near the top, if not at the top of this islands power ranks. They had their gems incase they needed extra power in a fight, though she only had ten on her…

"It's just a ceremony, though in terms of the island it's basically a wedding. They figure out who'd make best use of an extar's abilities and pair them up with a liberator. It's usually where most girls undergo drive for the first time, and become partners." Luvia quirked an eyebrow at this, a small frown forming on her face.

"So… You all basically force two girls, who likely have never met each other, into having sex for the sake of making the most powerful combination possible?" Blinking, Ohashi rubbed her head as she thought. As cute as this girl was, Luvia had to admit she seemed like a bit of a ditz… Dammit, the thoughts wouldn't go away!

"I guess… most of us don't really consider it sex anymore? Kind of hard to when you lose consciousness afterwards, and for most people, there isn't any emotion in it. It's nothing special, just what you have to do to get an extar to drive most of the time." A small smirk crossed her face as Ohashi spoke.

"Most of the time implies that you can get an extar to drive without having to… do that. Care to explain what you mean by that?"

Ohashi tilted her head and shrugged. "The only case I've seen was with Lady Lady, though I think they're just always horny or something. The Commandeur and Charlotte got into a fight with her once, and Lady J just transformed without seemingly any warning… Not sure how they do it though, considering there's plenty of times I've seen the two of them do it the normal way."

Luvia gestured to the island, sighing slightly. "Now you're just creating more questions. Who is Charlotte, who or what is Lady Lady, and who is Lady J? You should know I'm not familiar with these figures."

"Sorry." Ohashi winced and rubbed the back of her neck again. "Charlotte is the leader of Adel, they're the best fighters in Wärter. Only a few people on the island can match them, that being Govenor Akira, the Commandeur, and then Lady Lady. Lady Lady is what we call this… rogue biker duo I guess is the best thing to call them. They don't listen to Wärters rules, and just do what they want for the most part. They're hybrids, meaning they're both liberators and extars at the same time. It's pretty much unique to them. Lady J is one of them, she turns into a motor bike. The second one is Rain, she turns into this big laser cannon."

Luvia rubbed her temples, sighing as she thought. There was a way to achieve drive without having to get that intimate with each other. They'd just have to find a woman who turns into a motorcycle so she could teach them… She was going to hit Zelretch as hard as she could whenever she got a chance to meet him. Shaking her head, she looked back up at the slightly concerned Ohashi. "Alright, that's useful information. Do you have any idea where we could find Lady Lady?"

Her eyes widened slightly in shock as she looked at Luvia. She quirked an eyebrow, not entirely sure why this was shocking to her. "You… You aren't planning on coming and joining Wärter? You'd two would definitely get in, and probably get a pretty high position as well! If the two of you are even close to the Commandeurs level, they probably wouldn't try making you go through a wedding. And you won't be able to get any of the stuff produced in Veste if you aren't a member..."

She shook her head and smirked, giggling behind her hand. "I'm afraid we aren't interested, darling. To be blunt, that organization sounds a less than civilized. Forcing girls to have sex is just indecent, and not something me or my friend over there want to be a part of. Plus, we aren't really interested in each other in that way, so… yeah. We're gonna go introduce ourselves to that Lady J and see if she can tell us how she manages to transform without having to get rid of our sense of public decency."

Turning on the spot, she left Ohashi standing there with a slightly dumb struck look as she went back to Rin. She had a small circular device in her hands, and fiddled with it while Eguchi groaned on the ground. Taking the device out of her hands, she shrugged and dropped it onto Eguchi, waving a hand at Rin. "Don't worry about whatever that is, I've managed to snag us a lead on someone who can teach us more about this whole mess we've found ourselves in. The longer we sit around here, the longer it'll take for us to figure out where they are."

Rin sighed and glanced at the Ohashi, who was anxiously looking at Eguchi. Shaking her head, she started walking towards the forest, Luvia following after. A glance over her shoulder let her see Ohashi go over and pick Eguchi up bridal style. "We'll have to set up a base of operations… Hopefully, there's some buildings on this island that aren't being used. If we're going to be stuck here a while, I'm not going to be living in some hut for the entire stay."

Ohashi watched the two of them disappear into the jungle as they started arguing, the thick vegetation quickly covering up and absorbing any sounds the two made. She let out a small sigh of relief and looked down to Eguchi. Her eyes were squinted open, and she muttered darkly as her hands went to her head. "Dammit, I would have had her if that blond one hadn't gotten involved… Seriously though, what the hell was with those two? Hand to hand skills, crazy dark glowly bullets without undergoing drive, what kind of unfair crap is that?"

A small giggle worked its way up into Ohashi's throat as she watched Eguchi pout in her arms. Carrying her over to the jungle, she laid her down with her back against a tree. She gave her a small kiss on the forehead and made her blush, before walking back to the beach. Grabbing the communicator and the basket, she carried them back over before sitting down next to her. "Well Eguchi… we better report this in, I don't want you walking all the way back injured!"


End file.
